Surprise!
Surprise! is the 13th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Grumpy Old Troll (debut) Summary Dora plans a big surprise birthday party for her best friend Boots. Recap Dora introduces herself to the viewers and asks them if they like parties. Dora is planning a surprise birthday bash for Boots because it’s his birthday. She wondered where he was. The viewer tells her that Boots was in the tree. He comes down and he and Dora hugged each other. He said “It’s my birthday.” while Dora says “I know. Happy birthday, Boots.” Dora tells Boots she had a surprise for him. Boots asks “What is it, Dora?” She tells him it was a birthday party. That makes Boots super excited. He asks Dora is he was going to have balloons, party hats, goody bags, party games, and a birthday cake. Dora says yes to all those things. She also says the cake was in her Backpack. Dora asks the viewer to check her Backpack and find it. Backpack says the birthday cake is in a big square yellow box with a blue bow. Dora catches it and shows it to Boots. It was a banana birthday cake. The top of the cake had a picture of Boots. Boots dips his finger and tastes it. Dora says “Feliz cumpleaños, Boots.” Feliz cumpleaños is Spanish for “happy birthday.” Dora sings Feliz Cumpleaños to Boots and has the viewer sing it too. Boots cannot wait to get to his party and it is at Dora's house. They had to find the quickest way to get there. So they check the Map to find the quickest way. Map tells them to go up the stairs, across a troll bridge to get to the party at Dora's House. So, Dora and Boots got going and they sing Feliz Cumpleaños along the way. Soon, they approach the stairs. But there were lots of obstacles that get in their way. As Dora and Boots try to climb the stairs, they hear chickens. They race down and Dora and Boots get out of their way and when the chickens left, they got buried in a heap of chicken feathers. They shake them loose and tried again. But now they got to take cover of a galloping horse and Boots left the box on the step. So Dora and Boots had to tell the horse to wait before he steps on the cake box! The horse speaks Spanish, so to tell him to wait they need to say “espera.” Dora, Boots and the viewer shout “espera” and the horse stops just in time. Boots retrieves his cake box and the horse apologizes and said that he didn't know Boots' cake box was on the step. Boots told the horse it’s his birthday and Dora translates what Boots said in Spanish. The horse wishes Boots Feliz Cumpleaños. So, they said goodbye to the horse and at last they made it up the stairs. The next place they had to go is the troll bridge. Later, Dora and Boots hear Swiper the Fox, and Dora informs Boots that he might swipe his birthday cake. Then, Swiper accidentally steals the cake, hides it and he runs away. Boots is panicked that he loses his birthday cake again, so Dora calms him down to tell him that they can find it. Boots thinks that there are so many places it could be. Dora tells that the cake box is square and the color of yellow, and they find yellow square things. The blue cursor clicks on a kite in the tree and then it clicks on Boots’ cake. Boots is happy that he got his birthday cake back again. Now, Dora and Boots had to answer a troll's riddle before going across his bridge. The riddle was: “I have a riddle and you can’t be wrong. Do you know the Spanish happy birthday song?” The answer was Feliz Cumpleaños. They sang Feliz Cumpleaños to the troll and got him to dance. While Dora and Boots got across the troll bridge, they had to figure out where to go next. So far they went up the stairs, over the bridge. They just have to get to Dora’s House. As they made it to Dora's House, Dora’s mommy was waiting outside for them. Mrs Márquez sings Feliz Cumpleaños to Boots and takes the cake inside. Boots had to wait outside while Dora went inside her house to get his surprise ready. As Dora heads inside she sees Tico the Squirrel, Isa the Iguana, and Benny the Bull. They needed 6 party hats and 6 goody bags. Dora counts out 6 party hats and Isa lays out 6 goody bags. Boots asks if can come in now, but Dora tells him to wait because they weren’t ready yet. Boots says “I’m waiting!” Dora had an idea on how to really surprise Boots. She calls it the surprise jump. She tells them how to do it. You bend your knees and crouch down into a little ball, then you jump up and yell “Surprise!” They all practiced it and they were ready to do it for real. Dora counts to 3 and she and her friends do the surprise jump to surprise Boots. Boots was surprised that he saw balloons, goody bags, a piñata, birthday presents, party games and more. First, Boots got to open the piñata. Mrs Márquez puts a blindfold on Boots and turns him 3 times. Boots opened the piñata by hitting it with a stick, and his friends got lots of treats. Then Mrs Márquez came in with Boots’ birthday cake with a candle shaped like a banana. Everyone sings Feliz Cumpleaños to him. After they sang, Benny tells Boots to blow out the candle so they can eat. Which made everyone else laugh. Just before he was about to blow out the candle, Dora tells him to make a wish first. Boots makes a wish, and blows out the candle and everyone cheered. Boots tells Dora that he wished he and Dora could play together everyday forever and ever. Dora says that they can promises that they will. And that was the time Boots had a great birthday. Songs #'Dora The Explorer Theme Song' #'Backpack, Backpack' #'Feliz Cumpleaños' #'I'm The Map' #'Feliz Cumpleaños (Reprise #1)' #'Feliz Cumpleaños (Reprise #2)' #'The Grumpy Old Troll' #'Feliz Cumpleaños (Reprise #3/Finale)' #'We Did It!' Places in this episode *Stairs *Troll Bridge *Dora's House (referred to as "Party House") Trivia *Boots' friends sang "Feliz Cumpleaños" for his birthday. *"Feliz Cumpleaños" is the Spanish phrase for "Happy Birthday". *This episode reveals Dora's last name: Marquez. *This is the first time that Benny, Isa and Tico are at Dora's House. *This is the 13th episode of the show. *This is the first birthday episode. * This is the second episode to find Swiper. *This is the first episode for Dora and Boots to go over the Troll Bridge. *Footage of this episode was used in one of Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtuQV63meXo *This is the first episode for the credits to have a different font style. *Dora and Boots had to find Boots' cake in the area where the viewer is asked to find Benny. *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song differently and it's played differently too, they do not ask any questions, they instead sing Feliz Cumpleaños Happy Birthday song. *Out of Three Little Piggies, Big River, Berry Hunt, Wizzle Wishes, and Grandma's House, Dora and Boots have always stopped Swiper from stealing and swiping from them and he was always too late but in this episode, he finally got to. *Dora and Boots should've told Swiper that it's Boots' birthday and never ever swipe on his birthday. *This is the first episode Dora's House is the last place as the destination but it's actually called and referred to Party House. *Dora and Boots call Feliz Cumpleaños by its name a few times in this episode. Character Find Swiper The Fox International premieres * November 8, 2000 (Latin America) * November 15, 2000 (Portugal) * February 14, 2001 (Spain) * April 3, 2001 (Brazil) Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny